Babality gone wrong!
by WildSugarPatches
Summary: After defeating Mileena, Scorpion decides to spare her life with a babality. But when two people walk in on the wrong moment, what happens? Rated T for mild language.


**Don't ask why, this idea's been in my head for so long…**

Scorpion looked at his opponent with an amused glance. His opponent, the sai throwing cannibalistic woman-child, gave him back the same glance. Blood was oozing from both of them, her skin stained with his blood, his skin stained with her blood.

"You put up a nice fight dear, but you are surely going to lose" she said icily. He smirked and she vanished. Scorpion shook his head. He knew this move all too well. He sensed her coming down and then-

CRACK!

Out went her back. He gripped her by the throat and slammed her down on the ground.

"Nice try Mileena, but everyone knows I'm the badass around here" he replied and executed his brutal x-ray attack. Mileena stumbled to stand up straight and Scorpion tripped her, making her fall flat on her face. She stood up again but was only welcomed by hell fire that singed some of her eyebrows.

"You sly motherfu-" she started to rant but she was soon kicked in the throat. She stood up and fell dizzy.

"FINISH HER!" Shao Kahn boomed. Scorpion's hands blazed with fire and he grunted, only for the audience and Shao Kahn to hear a weird sound. Mileena had shrunken and now she was a baby. Scorpion mentally chuckled to himself and everyone left.

Baby Mileena just sat there, rocking back and forth on her feet. Scorpion very quickly became bored and started to leave but then she started to cry. Scorpion rolled his eyes and walked back over to her.

"Shut it up" he barked but Mileena only giggled in response. He rolled his eyes and started to leave again but she burst out crying again. This time he didn't look back. He had only walked about four feet from where they had their match when he heard excessive giggling and gurgling. He shook his head in disgust and kept walking until suddenly his foot became a little heavier to drag. He looked down and saw Mileena there looking at him with happy eyes.

"Off. Now" he growled but she only dug her nails tighter in his leg. He sighed and when he was sure no one else was around he pulled her over to a wall.

"You like me huh? Tough skeletons kid, I don't want you" he mumbled and pried her off his leg. He saw hurt in her eyes and shook his head walking away.

"Now if anyone saw that they'd call me a cold heartless bastard. Like I really give a shit" he said to himself. Just then, Cyrax and Sektor shuffled in and carried a banner. Scorpion, actually amused by what was going on, sat there and watched the Lin Kuei assassins hang it up. He studied the words closely and scowled.

~ CONGRATULATIONS! IT'S A GIRL! ~

"What is that?" Scorpion asked. Cyrax and Sektor looked at each other and then back to Scorpion.

"You mean you don't know?" they asked in unison.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you" Scorpion replied bluntly. Cyrax shook his head and Sektor just stapled the banner on a skull.

"Please don't turn out like your father or your mother" Cyrax whispered to Mileena. Now it was Scorpion's turn to give the two strange looks.

"Father and mother…?" he asked and then his white eyes grew huge.

"No no no no no! I have no child" Scorpion retorted. Cyrax grinned.

"So you admit that you and Mileena have been having-"

"NO! Mileena and I aren't even a thing!" Scorpion yelled. Now it was Sektor's turn to give Scorpion that idiotic grin.

"C'mon man, we see the way you look at her. You did tap it didn't you?! I get it; don't want to pay child support? Man all you had to do was wrap it up and-" Sektor started to say but Scorpion grabbed him by his throat.

"Not one more fucking word. Listen to me you shit bags, that is Mileena. All I simply did was preform a babality and she turned into a baby. If you two tell someone else about this I swear on Quan Chi's grave I-"

"OH MY ELDER GODS! Scorpion, she's sooo cute!" Sonya and Kitana squealed together. Scorpion sighed and released his grip on Sektor's throat.

"That is not my child! That is simply just Mileena after a babality" Scorpion explained. Then Stryker, Jade, Smoke, Raiden, and Sub-Zero walked over to see what the commotion was about.

"Look man, you're the only thing in that little girl's life right now. You have to take on the responsibility of being a father and care for her. So what if Mileena left you to take care of her by yourself?" Raiden began.

"You know, I can help. I became a single parent after Sonya ran off and I must say that it's not that bad" added Stryker. Sub-Zero had the smuggest look on his face. Scorpion would have beaten the living shit out of Sub-Zero but he couldn't because everyone was crowding him. Sub-Zero sent Smoke a sinister grin and Smoke knew he was going to use that as his advantage.

"But don't forget, make sure you keep her tucked in at night, check for monsters under her bed, and you read her bedtime stories" chimed Sub-Zero. Everyone nodded and Jade handed Scorpion a present.

"It's a rattle" she informed. Scorpion grew so angry that his clothing was starting to sear.

"Listen up, I don't like to repeat myself. This is not my daughter! That is Mi-" Scorpion started but then got hit with the back of an SUV.

"I got to party with you man" Liu Kang said to Johnny Cage. Everyone gasped in horror as Scorpion flew through the air and skidded along the platform. His vision went black for a moment but then everything was pink and swirly. He saw a jelly fish with a top hat swim by and pull up a chair.

"You have to take care of her Scorp…" it said and swayed side to side. Now Scorpion could swear he was going crazy. There was an ice cream cone with a Rasta hat on and long white dreads flew out of it. It was also riding a pickle.

"Take care of her Mon" he said and then they disappeared. Scorpion's eyes snapped open and everyone was crowded around him. He went into an instant panic searching for Mileena. She was sitting next to him and when he looked down at her he almost smiled.

"You're right jelly fish dude and everyone else" Scorpion said. Mileena outstretched her arms to him and giggled.

"See Scorpion? She needs you" Kitana said softly putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You're right everyone. I don't know what took me so long to realize it. I guess me being un-dead and all made me forget about caring for things. Get over here" Scorpion said in a choked voice and picked up Mileena. Raiden thought that he might cry and fled off the platform with Stryker. Just then Mileena's stomach rumbled and all of the girls gasped.

"Looks like somebody's hungry!" Sonya cooed. Just then, Baraka walked in with a ribbon wrapped around a bone.

"Hey guys, am I too late?" Baraka asked. Mileena swiped Baraka's head clean off in one swift motion and chewed on it.

"AWWWW! HER FIRST FATALITY!" the girls squealed and Scorpion held Mileena close to him.

"Hehe, daddy Scorpion" Sub-Zero commented. Before Scorpion could react, Mileena jumped out of his arms and crawled over to Sub-Zero, begging to be picked up.

"Looks like your kid likes me best" Sub-Zero gloated and before he knew what was happening, the tiny child shoved him down and began to eat at his chest.

"Yo Smoke! Help!" Sub-Zero screeched but Smoke hauled ass. Scorpion let the ice wielder go and picked up Mileena.

"I love you so much now" he said and wiped some blood off of her face. And that my dear viewer is why you should never do a babality ^^

~ The End ~


End file.
